Love Under Rain
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Pengakuan dibawah rintik-rintik air hujan menjadi hal yang paling indah dan bahagia untuk mereka/"Kau tahu Sakura-chan, aku menyukai seorang gadis tapi, aku tidak tahu gadis itu menyukai ku atau tidak."/Oke! Summary ngaco/NaruSaku/Oneshot/Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**Story by Me!**_

_**Warning : AU, Typo(s), miss typo, OOC dan kekurangan lainnya. Harap yang tidak menyukainya, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~**_

_**Don't Like? Don,t Read! Please Leave This Page!**_

* * *

_Relax, and Happy Reading..._

.

.

Tampak seorang gadis cantik yang sedang terlihat kewalahan, tampak dari gerakkannya yang mondar-mandir mengambil ini, mengambil itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menuju cermin dan menyisir rambut merah mudanya, lalu ia selipkan banda merah untuk menambah aksesoris di rambutnya.

Gadis itu memberi sedikit bedak tipis diwajah halusnya dan memoleskan lipsglos di bibirnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat lagi penampilan dirinya, seragam Konoha Gakuen yang tampak pas di tubuhnya, atasan berwarna putih dipadu dengan dasi dengan rok berwarna hitam. Gadis itu langsung menyambar blazer hitam sekolahnya dan langsung memakainya. Di sebelah kanan blazer itu terdapat _Name Tag_ bertuliskan Haruno Sakura.

Merasa semuanya sudah rapi, Sakura langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari kecil keluar kamar hingga ia turun ke lantai bawah dan langsung ke rak sepatu dan dengan cepat memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ehh... Sakura? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya seorang wanita berparas cantik yang juga seorang ibu dari Haruno Sakura yang bernama Haruno Mebuki.

"Tidak _Kaa-san_, karena aku akan terlambat."

"Mau _Tou-san_ antar?"

"Ahh... tidak usah. _Ittekimasu_!"

Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah membuat orang tuanya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putri mereka.

"Astaga, aku lupa menyuruhnya membawa payung, ramalan cuaca hari ini akan terjadi hujan." Ucap Mebuki yang masih menatap pintu yang telah Sakura lewati.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, mungkin dia bisa meminjam payung temannya." Sahut Kizashi.

**-0-0-0-**

Selama di perjalanan Sakura terus mempercepat langkahnya agar tepat waktu sampai sekolah, ia tidak menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan bangun kesiangan.

BRUK

"_I-ittai_..."

Sakura meringis saat dirinya jatuh, kenapa disaat seperti ini ada saja halangannya. Kenapa ia bisa menabrak orang lain? Sakura berpikir ini adalah hari sialnya.

"_Gomen_, _daijoubu_ Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura melirik orang yang ia tabrak dan matanya membulat sempurna. Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri, dengan cepat Sakura menerima uluran itu.

"Na-naruto? Kenapa kau jalan?"

"Apa salahnya jika aku jalan? Aku tidak akan kena denda kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, kemana mobilmu? Biasanya juga naik mobil, apa kau sudah jatuh miskin?" Ledek Sakura menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura-_chan_, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara pagi bersama mu, sayangnya kau datang terlambat."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tidak paham dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi Sakura-chan, aku rela bangun pagi karena aku ingin berangkat sekolah denganmu." Perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"_Ba-baka_! Ayo cepat, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat."

Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sakura, mereka berjalan dengan cepat tapi, di perjalanan itu tetap saja ada percakapan atau perkataan-perkataan konyol yang Naruto lontarkan membuat Sakura sesekali memukul kepala Naruto.

.

.

Tes... tes... tes...

Naruto dan Sakura memandang awan gelap yang sudah mengeluarkan rintik-rintik air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Mereka beruntung dapat sampai sekolah tepat waktu jadi, mereka tidak kehujanan. Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke kelas bersama. Ya mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama, saat mereka meletakkan tas masing-masing bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura tampak tidak berkonsentrasi belajar, bukan hanya Sakura, satu kelas itu sama sekali tidak ada semangat belajarnya karena sampai saat ini rintik-rintik air hujan masih mengguyur bumi, membuat hawa menjadi dingin dan membuat semua orang menjadi malas beraktivitas.

Bahkan Shikamaru sudah nyenyak tidur, Lee yang biasanya selalu membanggakan motto 'semangat masa muda' kini tampak lemas. Begitu juga semua murid yang sedari tadi hanya menguap lebar. Bahkan Naruto juga malah ikut-ikutan tidur.

.

.

_**#SKIP TIME PULANG SEKOLAH**_

Semua murid Konoha Gakuen langsung berhamburan keluar saat bel jam pulang dibunyikan. Mereka semua ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan langsung bergelung di kasur empuknya masing-masing.

Tidak untuk Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menunggu hujan reda. Ia merutuki dirinya kenapa ia tidak membawa payung.

"Butuh payung?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Naruto yang menyodorkan payung sambil tersenyum manis untuknya.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat melihat wajah Naruto, Naruto juga termasuk pria yang paling tampan di Konoha Gakuen ini selain Sasuke dan Gaara. Jadi wajar saja, apalagi di sini hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat Naruto memegang tangannya dan menyerahkan payung itu untuknya. Tidak suka dengan kondisi ini Sakura pun dengan cepat memberi payung itu lagi pada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah Na-naruto, i-ini hanya gerimis, ja-jadi aku akan la-langsung pulang." Sakura langsung berlari menembus rintik-rintik air hujan itu, ia heran kenapa sekarang gaya bicaranya seperti sahabatnya Hinata?

Sakura mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki yang tampan, Sakura juga menyukai Naruto walaupun Naruto suka mengeluarkan kekonyolannya. Padahal dulu, ia sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke tapi, ia sadar jika Sasuke bukan untuknya, malah Naruto-lah yang selalu ada untuknya.

Tes... tess... Drrsss...

Hujan kembali deras membuat sebagian baju Sakura basah, tidak ingin lebih basah, Sakura mencari tempat berteduh hingga dirinya berteduh dibawah pohon besar. Selama hujan tidak mengeluarkan petir Sakura yakin kalau berteduh di bawah pohon besar tidak akan ada masalah.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Angin yang bertiup, membuat badan Sakura menggigil kedinginan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah jaket yang menyelimutinya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk membawa payungku kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang memakaikan jaket untuknya.

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bajuku kering sedangkan bajumu basah, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Jangan sampai pakaian dalammu menyeplak di seragam putih itu." Kata Naruto polos.

DUAGH

"_BAKA-HENTAI_!" Sebelah tangan Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tampak benjol terkena bogeman maut gratis ala Sakura.

"_I-ittai_.. Sakit Sakura-_chan_." Rengek Naruto.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Ayo pulang kita pakai payung ini berdua."

"_Gomen_... _Wakatta-ttebayo_." Kata Naruto mengerti, Naruto pun memayungi Sakura dan dirinya, mereka pun pulang bersama.

"Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_, aku menyukai seorang gadis tapi, aku tidak tahu gadis itu menyukai ku atau tidak." Hati Sakura terasa agak sakit mendengar hal itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan terus mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Dia sangat menyukai sahabatku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, aku sempat berpikir _apa bagusnya cowok pantat ayam itu?_" Sakura terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Dia perempuan yang sangat kasar tapi, aku suka dengan sifatnya karena menurutku, sifatnya itu sangat unik. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, dia memiliki bola mata emerald dan wajahnya itu bagaikan bunga musim semi. Namanya adalah... Haruno Sakura."

Sakura terdiam mendengar seluruh penuturan kata Naruto, jantung Sakura rasanya mau meledak mendengar hal ini hingga Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Karena ini saat yang tepat..." Sambil masih memegang payung di sebelah tangannya, sebelah tangan Naruto menarik dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Inilah yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu, Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan dengan cepat mendekap tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku mau Naruto, aku mau!" Jawab Sakura lantang membuat Naruto terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Naruto membalas dekapan Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih untuk memayungi mereka.

"Arigatou, Sakura-_chan_." Balas Naruto tak kalah senangnya. Dengan begitu mereka membuat hubungan cinta dibawah guyuran air hujan sebagai background indah mereka.

.

.

_**THE END - OWARI**_

* * *

_A/N : Oke aku bikin fanfic gak jelas lagi, entah saat memandang air hujan langsung muncul ide ini. Fict ini udah lebih dulu aku post di salah satu fanpage di facebook karena gak sempet publish di FFN dan baru sempet di publish sekarang haha XD._

_Maaf kalo penulisannya acak-acakkan. Kritikan, saran, flame juga boleh, keluarkan semua uneg-uneg kalian tentang fict gaje ini di Review. :D_

_Arigatou buat yang mau baca fict ini ^^_

_._

_._

_**Review?**_


End file.
